WHY UCHIHA SASUKE?
by chololo
Summary: Tentang masa setelah perang berakhir, namun Sakura tidak yakin perasannya juga akan berakhir kepada sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha, tentang tingkah laku Sasuke yang membuat sakura tak habis pikir. Berawal dari sakura yang terkena genjutsu Sasuke yang membuat keduanya tak lagi berkomunikasi hingga kedatangan Sasuke pada suatu pagi membawa undangan pernikahannya./head-canon
1. Chapter 1

.

"—RA-CHAN!"

"—KURA-CHAN!"

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!"

"uhuk-uhuk…"

Sai menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura, menghela nafas panjang, Naruto mengambilkan segelas air untuk rekan timnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau malah melamun sambil memakan ramen setelah Teme tadi berpamitan, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan efek genjutsu Teme masih berpengaruh ya? Hmm?"

Sakura menghela nafas lega sembari bergumam 'terimakasih' kepada Sai yang dengan sabar menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah naruto yang masih saja mengoceh tentang kejadian kecil barusan. Dasar berisik, Sakura menoleh kepada Sai, mata mereka saling berbicara sebelum Sai mengangguk—tanda mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Aku heran sama si Teme, bisa-bisanya salah memberi genjutsu orang, baaahhhh… dia memang kadang-kadang—maksudku sering—bertingkah aneh, apa lagi gaya bicaranya yang Cuma 'Hn' atau 'Aa', dia benar-benar breng—"

"—SAI KEMANA SAKURA-CHAN! SEJAK KAPAN DIA PERGI?!"

"Sejak kau berkata 'aku heran sama si Teme' Naruto" Sai tersenyum manis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; humor**

**RATED T**

**WARNING : masih banyak typo, fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, alur meju mundur.**

**FLAME? WHAT A FLAME?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My heads under water**

**But im breathing fine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Rambut merah muda nya kini semakin panjang, jidatnya yang lebar kini telah tertutup sempurna oleh poni yang dipotong rata—berterimakasihlah pada Ino—tubuhnya pun ia rasa tak sekurus dulu walaupun masih belum apa-apa jika dibanding Ino atau pun Hinata. Ia sudah berubah, ia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang merengek mengejar-ngejar Sasuke lagi, ia sudah menjadi gadis kuat yang diam-diam menjadi idaman beberapa Shinobi, Jounin, bahkan kabar burung sempat mengatakan bahwa sang Kazakage Suna diam-diam menaruh hati pada dirinya. Lalu apa? Sasuke bukan satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang diam-diam menyukainya 'kan?

Lalu apa?

Apa?

Sudah?

.

.

.

.

Sudahkah ia bahagia?

Sudah .

Sakura sudah bahagia karna perang sudah berakhir dan kemenangan di pegang oleh para Aliansi.

Sakura bahagia karna Naruto sudah mencapai tujuan hidupnya—menjadi Hokage.

Sakura bahagia karna akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata bertunangan, Sai dan Ino yang akhirnya resmi berhubungan, kekerabatan Suna dan Konoha pun semakin erat setelah Temari dan Shikamaru menikah dua tahun setelah perang berakhir, apa lagi kini Kakashi dan Ayame tengah menunggu-nunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri ia turut berbahagia dengan kehidupan normal yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Tanpa Akatsuki, tanpa peperangan. Meskipun kehilangan kedua orang tua yang ia cintai saat perang, Sakura tetap bersyukur karna semuanya sudah berakhir.

Sudah berakhir?

Sudah?

Lalu perasannya kepada Sasuke…

.

.

.

.

Kapan akan berakhir?

Kapan?

Sudah?

Belum. Lalu?

Hahhhh

* * *

Malam semakin larut, mungkin sekarang sudah lewat dini hari. Sakura berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan Konoha yang sudah sangat sepi. Sekitar pukul delapan malam, seorang Anbu dengan topeng kucing—ia kenal betul siapa dia—tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar sakura ketika ia tengah bersiap memejamkan mata, mata mereka bersiborok cukup lama dalam keheningan.

"Ayame membutuhkanmu sekarang." Suara itu begitu datar—sama seperti dulu.

Sama seperti kapan? Seperti saat dia menolak keberadaanmu?

Hahhh?

Dulu?

Memangnya sekarang sudah menerima keberadaanmu ya?

Hahh?

Uhuk!

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sakura mengganti piama dengan baju yang biasa ia kenakan ketika menerima misi atau sekedar latihan—rok merah muda setengan paha yang di barengi dengan training hitam pendek dan kaus merah tanpa lengan.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan saat perjalanan menuju kerumah saja mengingat kejadian 'tragedi genjutsu' tiga hari yang lalu saat tim tujuh—minus Naruto—sedang menjalani misi mengawal Kazekage pulang dari konoha sampai ke perbatasan Konoha-Suna, sakura belum siap bertemu atau bahkan bertatap langsung dengan Sasuke, apalagi kejadian tadi siang saat Tim Tujuh sedang 'reuni kecil-kecilan' berhunung Naruto sedang ada waktu, setelah selesai memekan semangkuk ramen Sasuke pergi sebelum berpamitan pada Sai dan Naruto, tidak pada Sakura. Catat. Ada apa? Gara-gara sakura berkata iya? H-hei! Salah sendiri! Apa-apaan genjutsu itu?

Sasuke melompati atap-atap rumah jauh di depan sakura, sebelum tiba di rumah Kakashi, sesuatu kembali sakura sadari, bahwa sasuke… masih sejauh dahulu kala.

Haha!

Persailan Asame mamakan cakra cukup banyak, anak pertama mereka ternyata harus lahir sesar dikarenakan Ayame pingsan. Kakashi bahkan nyaris menangis melihat kejadian dimana istri dan anaknya sama-sama tengah berjuang hudup, dan juga wajah sakura yang mulai pucat karna hamper kehabisan cakra. Si Anbu bertopeng kucing tadi tetap setia memasang gesture tubuh tenang.

Loh memangnya kenapa?

Dia memang selalu tenang kan? Haha.

.

.

Sakura nyaris saja menabrak sebatang pohon ketika sedang berjalan kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dari belakang hingga sekarang tubuhnya sukses menabrak dada bdang orang tersebut.

Sakura hafal betul ini aroma tubuh siapa. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kepalanya pening, ia merasa harus tidur. Sekarang juga.

Gelap.

.

.

.

Sakura terkejut begitu—entah mengapa—kini ia berada di tengah-tengah kepungangan bandit-bandit yang pernah menyerangnya ketika misi mengantar kazekage bersama Sai dan Sasuke. Belum sempat otaknya mencerna apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba salah satu bandit tersebut menyerang sakura menggunakan kunai beracun, reflek sakura melompat mundur. Ekor matanya menangkap Said an Sasuke yang juga sedang melawan para bandit yang jumlahnya tidak bisa Sakura hitung. Belum sempat ia menemukan sosok Gaara beserta beberapa pengawalnya, sebuah benda tipis seperti benang menyayat bajunya. Benar saja, seorang bandit bertubuh gempal dengan sebelah mata yang ditutup kain kini sedang menyeringai menatap 'lapar' kearah sakura. Benang itu beracun, sakura sadar betul semua syaraf pada tubuhnya seakan lumpuh tidak bisa di gerakan, ia hanya memandang laki-laki yang terlihat mendekati tubuhnya yang sudah tergeletak di tanah, beberapa kali ia lihat pria itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar berteriak meminta tolong Sai atau Sasuke. Ada yang aneh, laki-laki itu tertawa. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika tanpa ia minta tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Sasuke mengernyitkan matanya—datar—ketika melihat Sakura tiba-tiba datang membawa sebilah kunai kemudian menyerangnya asal-asalan. Sasuke mengela nafas bosan, bisa-bisanya Sakura dikendalikan oleh pihak lawan? ME-RE-POT-KAN.

Setelah meleset berkali-kali menyerang sasuke yang tengah melawan para bendit memakai amaterasu, Sakura membuang kunainya, kemudian berjalan kearah Gaara yang baru saja menghabisi puluhan bandit tanpa sisa memakai pasir-pasirnya. "Sakura." Gaara mengernyit heran ketika Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Matanya membulat ketika..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno memeluk erat Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata hitam yang semula datar tiba-tiba berubah merah.

Ada kemarahan dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entahlah.

Sakura menatap merahnya mata itu hingga dunianya runtuh perlahan-lahan. Semuanya berwarna abu-abu, ia melihat ke segala arah. Nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sakura…"

Pemandangan di hadapannya adalah hal yang paling ia takuti selama ini. Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang tengah menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar tiga tahun.

"siapa dia Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berharap ini bukan kenyataan, ia berharap ini adalah satu dari sekian ribu mimpi buruknya tentang Sasuke.

"Dia istriku."

.

.

.

To be continued.

Terimakasih untuk para readers/silent readers yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic sederhana ini (/ ^_^)/

Untuk pertanyaan kenapa ini kenapa itu, pasti akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

0h iya, sebelumnya juga aku pernah bikin fic ratM (SAKURABITO) yang sampe sekarang belum aku lanjutin ._. aku bingung soalnya lagi rame masalah ratM yang katanya bikin ffn di blokir sama operator. aku juga nggak bisa kok buka web ffn pake kartu TIGA,tapi kalo buka nya lewat gugel masih bisa. misal cari aja fic punya author tertentu, nanti bisa kok. atau kalo nggak biasanya aku pake LX/plak dan itu lancar-lancar aja ._./

mind to review?

Semarang, 30 July 2014

.

.

Salam sayang,

lolo


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura terbangun dengan gerakan kasar, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, juga wajah pucat pasi dengan nafas terengah-engah yang semakin menunjukan betapa sang Haruno Sakura tengah dilanda ketakutan.

"Hanya mimpi ternyata."

Sakura menatap kedua tangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dengan nafas belum teratur ia mengedarkan pendangannya ke sekeliling yang ternyata itu adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengasah setajam mungkin ingatannya.

Cahaya matahari menelusup bebas melalui jendela yang ternyata tidak tertutup, ia memakai pakaian tidurnya, segelas air putih yang masih utuh disisi tempat tidurnya.

Ayo Sakura, ingatlah!

Ingat! Ingat! Ingat!

Ah!

Pertama, ia akan tidur dan Sasuke datang memberi kabar bahwa Ayame akan melahirkan. Kelahiran anak pertama senseinya bersama Ayame itu mengalami masalah sehingga Sakura menggunakan banyak tenaga,

Kedua, ketika ia nyaris saja menabrak pohon ketika perjalanan kembali kerumahnya sekitar lewat dini hari tiba-tiba ia malah jatuh kepelukan seseorang yang—entahlah—sepertinya adalah Sasuke?

Ketiga, ia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengalami kejadian seperti tempo hari saat ia terkena genjutsu Sasuke, kejadiannya benar-benar persis walaupun tidak sampai selesai.

Akhirnya Sakura mengingat semua kejadian tadi malam. Menghela nafas lega Sakura tersenyum sedih ketika mengingat kejadian saat itu. Saat ia bisa-bisanya terkena jurus pengendali dari lawan hingga membuat Sasuke geram dan malah memberikan sakura genjutsu agar tingkahnya nanti tidak merepotkan(ia tahu fakta ini dari Sai yang mengetahuinya dari mulut sang Uchiha sendiri), ia—Sakura—memang sudah berubah. Ia tak secengeng dulu,dia juga sudah tumbuh menadi gadis kuat yang berperan penting ketika peperangan, namun ada satu hal yang membuat perasaannya kembali terluka… bahwa Haruno Sakura, tetaplah bukan apa-apa dimata Uchiha Sasuke.

Meskipun sudah berkali-kali hampir menangis lagi karena lelaki dingin bermata obsidian itu, sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai paham kemana kakinya harus berjalan. Benar kata Sasuke dulu, bahwa jalan mereka memang tidaklah sama, dan hingga sasuke berjalan diatas tanah yang sama dengan Sakura, ternyata jalan yang sama itu tidak benar-benar sama. Sasuke masih berbeda.

Menghela nafas panjang, Sakura akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia sadar masih banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan selain memikirkan kasus percintaan—sepihak—nya itu.

Pasti tadi malam Sasuke membawanya kemari karna tidak mau repot-repot membawa Sakura pulang kerumahnya 'kan tentu saja? Sakura terkikik geli ketika membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau repot-repot membawanya kemari.

Ketika tengah melepas satu persatu kancing baju tidurnya, tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memerah dan tatapan matanya melotot seperti melihat hantu dalami di film-film yang Ino tonton.

"Oh tidak."

Baru saja seorang Sakura Haruno nyaris pingsan menyadari satu hal...

Siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya semalam?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : Romance &amp; humor**

**RATED T**

**WARNING : masih banyak typo, fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, alur meju mundur.**

**FLAME? WHAT A FLAME?**

DILARANG KERAS MENGCOPY ATAU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PLAGIATISME TERHADAP FIC INI, APALAGI SAMPAI MELAKUKAN COPY PASTE KEMUDIAN DIMASUKAN KEDALAM FANSPAGE ATAU SITUS PRIBADI

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Sakura demam?**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei Jidat, sebaiknya kau beristirahatlah sana," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu ruang kerjanya,dari dokumen-dokumen laporan kesehatan pasiennya yang akan ia serahkan kepada Naruto malam ini, "Hei ayolah JIdat, lihatlah rupamu itu sudah kusut sekali, kau sedang tidak enak badan ya? Atau kau sudah lelah menjadi kepala rumah sakit?" Ino berjalan kearah Sakura, kemudian menyentuk dahi lebar sahabat merah mudanya tersebut, "Dahimu panas sekali,sebaiknya kau kembalilah kerumah, biar masalah dokumen ini aku yang menanggungnya untuk dibawa ke kantor Naruto, ayo sana sebelum hari gelap."

Ino menarik paksa—meskipun pelan—Sakura yang sudah menunjukan akan ada penolakan. Akhirnya setelah kalimat paksaan bertubi-tubi dari sahabat pirangnya yang super berisik, Sakura mulai menggerakan kakinya untuk sesegera mungkin beristirahat diatas kasur tidurnya yang empuk. Tadi sebelum benar-benar pulang Ino berjanji menjenguk sakura nanti malam.

Matahari sudah hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam katika Sakura menangkap silut seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, jalan Konoha yang lenggang khas desa-desa saat matahari terbenam membuat siluet yang membelakangi matahari itu terlihat jelas tanpa terhalang apapun.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri disana, berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan datar seolah semalam tidak pernah terjadi satu pun kejadian. Rasa kecewa sedikit demi sedikit hinggap menyadari bahwa tak sedikitpun ekor mata pemuda itu melirik kearahnya.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dari dalam dasar hatinya, Haruno Sakura memutuskan berjalan selayaknya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak mau memandang kearah lawan. Sampai ketika tubuh mereka bersisihan, Sakura enggan menyapa atau barang sedikit saya melirik dengan ekor matanya.

Memang seperti ini kan?

Dulu mereka berjalan kearah yang berbeda dengan Sakura yang menaruh perhatian penuh dari matanya kearah manapun Sasuke berada—baik kearah yang benar,ataupun yang salah.

Dan barusan ketika mereka berpapasan dijalan, Sakura sadar, bahwa bagaimana pun juga dia adalah perempuan yang seharusnya mempunyai harga diri walaupun cintanya kepada Sasuke tidak bisa lagi digambarkan seperti apa besarnya, dan ia sudah memilih seperti ini saja meskipun sisi dalam dirinya memberontak.

Bahwa jika mata Sasuke tak menyadari kehadirannya—baik disengaja atau tidak—Sakura juga akan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sekuat mungkin bahwa ia harus menjaga matanya untuk tidak menunjukan tatapan terluka ketika Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa menyadari kehadiran sosok Haruno Sakura. Ya, Sakura yakin sampai kapan pun Sasuke tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya, dan Sakura harus bertahan kuat dengan keyakinannya itu.

* * *

Malam ini sakura merasakan kesadarannya berada diawang-awang.

Tubuhnya terasa panas meskipun beberapa kali ia menggiggil ketika angin berhembus melewati jendela kamar yang ia biarakan terbuka begitu saja. Sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi sakura hanya sempat memakan nasi dan sup tadi pagi yang ia hangatkan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar.

Termakasih atas bayang-bayang seseorang— kemungkinan besar adalah Sasuke—yang menggantikan pakaian ninjanya dengan pakaian tidur, sahingga membuat konsentrasinya terganggu.

Bahkan untuk sekedar menanggapi omelan Ino pun ia tidak memiliki kinerja otak yang cukup untuk memerintahkan lidahnya bergerak lincah seperti biasa, ditambah ketika ia berpapasan dengan si brengsek Uchiha—Sakura yakin ia terserang demam parah karna mengatai Sasuke seperti ini—yang membuat moodnya semakin jelek.

Sakura mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk sekedar berjalan ke kamar mandi, ingin mencuci muka, namun niat tersebut langsung hilang ketika tubuhnya kembali terhempas manis keatas tempat tidur. "Sialan," Sakura mendesis lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit tidak kepalang, "Demam brengsek!" Sakura berseru seolah-olah demam adalah wujud manusia yang bisa ia hajar kapan saja? Ah! Bagaimana dengan menghajar Uchiha? Sepertinya menarik 'kan, Sakura?

Menunjukan wajah pasrah seperti tidak lagi memiliki harapan hidup, Sakura akhirnya menyerah setelah mencoba melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk setidaknya melakukan sesuatu.

Dari mulai mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri namun niat itu harus pupus mengingat bahwa ia tak memiliki chakra yang bagus untuk saat ini, kemudian mencoba bangkit dengan mengerahkan tenaga monsternya yang ternyata sekarang ia hanya seperti monster yang sudah dikalahkan oleh demam.

"Aaaa…!"

Sakura berteriak didalam selimut begitu menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Rasanya ingin menangis saja, mengingat kini ia hidup sebatang kara.

"Kalau saja ibu dan ayah masih ada, aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah mengalami hal seperti ini."

Meskipun sudah mati-matian ia tahan, namun air matanya terjatuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Demam ternyata bisa membuat Sakura serindu ini kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Dan sebelum terlelapnsetelah lelah menangis, Sakura benar-benar berharap nanti Ino akan datang menemaninya..

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari pagi menerobos melalui celah jendela kamaranya, ia sudah merasa tubuhnya sehat kembali.

Sakura menyentuh dahinya dan bersorak kecil ketika sadar bahwa ia sudah benar-benar sembuh.

Ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan pribadinya tersebut.

Ada baskom kecil berisi air dank an yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mengompres dahinya semalaman, jendela kamarnya tertutup meskipun tirainya dibiarkan begitu saja, di samping baskom air ada obat penurun panas, thermometer dan handuk kering.

Sakura tersenyum hangat. Setelah ini ia akan mandi, dan menuju kerumah sakit, oh,jangan lupakan ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada nona Yamanaka yang pasti semalaman mengobatinya. Sepertinya Ino tidak melupakan letak knci cadangan yang sakura letakkan di bawah pt sebelh kiri pintu apato miliknya.

Sakura benar-benar merasa sehat sekaligus bahagia sampai-sampai melupakan sakit hatinya kepada si breng—bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Ino Pig!"

Sakura menerjang Ino yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan brutal.

"JIDAT BODOH KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU JATUH KE LANTAI KAU TAHU TI—eh kau sudah sehat rupanya? Padahal ceritanya pagi ini aku akan bolos untuk merawatmu lho, hehe… maaf ya semalam aku tidak bisa datang karna harus menyelesaikan laporanmu, kau tidak marah kan?"

Sakura mencerna kata-kata Ino pelan-pelan dalam otaknya agar iya tau pendengarannya barusan pasti salah.

Oh jadi tadi malam Ino tidak bisa datang ke apato miliknya? Ohhh…

EH!

"Hei? Jidattt? Kau tidak marah kan aku tadi malam tidak datang ke apatomu?"

Tik…

Tik..

Tik..

"Ino? Ayo makan? Aku lapar." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan dengan pandangan mata kosong.

Jadi…

semalam?

To be continued.

Balas review ^^

*Untuk akun login aku balas lewat pm ya minna

**Aitara fuyuharu** : slam kenal juga anta-san ^^)/

Nanti juga di chapterchapter depan kebingungan kamu akan terjawab kok :D

Terimakasih buat koreksi tyonya ^^) author sudah berusaha untuk tidak ada typo di chap ini hehe terimakasih sudah mereview :* #peluk jauh

**Akite-chan : **terimakasih sudah mau mampir review dan sudah mau mengoreksi :D di chap ini aku udah usaha tidak ada typo lho :D hehehe maaf kalau masih ada.

Thanks to all reviewer :D

Sano Sasano, Sofi Asat, Febri Feven, SinHye, Namikaze Kushina 15, Hanazono Yuri, Kartinidevirozalinaf, , Sasshi Ken, Akite-chan, Mademoisellenna, Aitara Fuyuharu, NururuFauziaa

Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah ketik nama :D

Untuk chap terakhir, saya akan memilih satu reviewer yang setia mengikuti fic ini sampai selesai yang akan mendapatkan hadian satu oneshoot sasusaku (boleh milih temanya ^^)

Oh iya, untung ending? Emb? Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi.

Dan maaf untuk yang mengharapkan ada orang ketiga, sepertinya di fic ini tidak ada, kan kasian, di manganya udah susah banget sasusaku jadi canon, masa disini aku persulit lagi :D hehehe

Terimakasih untuk semua readers/silent readers yang sudah mau mengunjungi atau bahkan mereview fic yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini **)/

Kalau mau kenal lebih dekat bisa PM, pasti aku bales.

Akhir kata… TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYAAAA..

Peluk hangat,

Cho Lolo


	3. Chapter 3

Punggungnya.

Selalu punggung. Mengapa?

Keadian saat sakura sakit sudah berlalu lama sekali. Berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

Belum ada petunjuk siapa yang menjaganya ma;am itu. Lima hari pertama, semua pekerjaan kunoichi kebanggaan nona Tsunade tersebut kacau total. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang? Ada orang yang masuk kekamarnya—kamar gadis perawan polos sepertinya.

Hari setelahnya Sakura lewati dengan lebih tenang. Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Sasuke kah? Hahaha bukan!

Sasuke hari itu ada dikedai sushi bersama Naruto dan yang lain hingga menjelang pagi—terimakasih kepada ratu gossip Yamanaka.

DUG!

"Aduh!"

"Berhenti melamun."

Suara itu begitu dingin, beruntung si pemilik punggung tidak menoleh untuk memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya.

"Sasuke-san tau kalau Sakura melamun? Ternyata kau hafal tingkah laku buruk gadis jelek ini ya?"

"Hn."

Well, sepertinya pergi misi bersama Sasuke dan Sai bukanlah ide yang baik.

Kombinasi antara mulut busuk Sai dan sikap dingin Sasuke bukanlah kombinasi yang menyehatkan.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Why Sasuke-kun by me**

3

"Masih ada waktu enam jam lagi sebelum sampai Suna, kita cari penginapan berhubung hari sudah petang."

Sakura dan Sai mengangguk. Sai tersenyum aneh seperti biasanya, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam. Ia merasakan hal aneh pada kaki kirinya.

000

Sakura memandangi langit-langit kamar penginapan mereka.

Ia tidur diranjang sementara Sai sudah tidur disofa, Sasuke? Dia masih duduk dikursi dekat jendela, diam memejamkan mata. Meskipun Sakura yakin ia bukan sedang tidur.

Sakura memijit-mijit keningnya, pening sekali rasanya harus tidur dengan lampu menyala.

Lama kelamaan perasaan kanuk memaksanya tidur, entah iya atau tidak, Sakura rasa ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mematikan lampunya.

Entahlah.

000

Sakura tidak yakin ini ada dimana, namun kilatan listrik menyadarkannya.

Ia melompat—reflek.

Sasuke disana, dan chidori nagashi ada pada tangannya.

Sakura akan berlari sebelum menerima kenyataan batu besar tepat dibelakangnya. Skak.

"Mau kemana Sakura?"

Takut.

Sakura begitu takut berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sakura yakin ini mimpi. Ia hanya ingin bangun.

Tapi ini nyata. Kilatan chidori nagashi nyata. Sasuke begitu nyata berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Tidak."

Tidk ada kekuatan berteriak. Ia hanya bisa menggumamkan hal itu berkali-kali.

Dimana Sai?

Bukankah tadi mereka bersama-sama?

Kilatan chidori begitu jelas—membuat matanya sakit.

Matanya begitu jelas melihat. Chidori akan membakar perutnya.

Satu…

Dua..

"SAKURA!"

Sakura merasa nyawanya tertarik dengan paksa, ia tidaklah sepenuhnya sadar, namun ia begitu ketakutan melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

000

Sasuke mematikan lampu. Ia harus tidur sekarang juga. Perjalanan ke Suna esok pagi membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Ia melirik gadis itu. Sakura sudah pergi kealam mimpinya.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berbaring diatas futon, Sasuke nyaris saja terpejam sebelum..

"Tidak."

… ia mendengar suara sakura.

Ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring agak goyah.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu, tidurnya begitu gelisah.

Sasuke bangkit kemudian menyentuh kepala sakura.

"Sakura." Panggilnya tak yakin.

Tidurnya semakin gelisah, beberapa peluh mengalir dari dahi lebarnya.

Raut wajah itu… Sasuke yakin dalam mimpi itu Sakura amat ketakutan.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke tidak menyangka. Kejadian itu begitu cepat.

Sakura terbangun, mendorongnya dengan keras kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan bunuh aku Sasuke-kun…"

Badannya menenggang sesaat, sebelum ia lebih memilih keluardari kamar itu.

Sai memperhatikan dari sofa. Ia melihat Sakura menangis dalam remang cahaya bulan, ia juga melihat dengan jelas mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah sebelum laki-laki itu pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura dan airmata gadis itu.

000

Sai bukanlah orang bodoh meskipun ia tidak memiliki banyak ekspresi. Ia memperhatikan Sakura, gadis itu menangis hingga pagi tadi, meninggalkan merah pada hijaunya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja ia melihat hari ini Sasuke lebih diam dari biasanya.

Yasudahlah.

Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana agar gulungan rahasia ini sampai Suna dengan selamat.

Sasuke berhenti.

Ia menoleh kearah Sai dan Sakura. Musuh mendekat.

Beberapa puluh kunai mengarah pada mereka bertiga. Sasuke menghilang bersama kepulan asap sementara Sai menarik Sakura menjauh, dengan kecepatan yang sama ia diam-diam mengambil gulungan didalam kantung ninja Sakura.

Sebuah anggukan dari Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah diudara.

Sakura mendarat diatas pohon, siaga.

Sasuke dan Sai saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Sekitar sepuluh orang laki-laki bertubuh besar mengitari mereka.

Sasuke menyerang mereka secara serius meskipun tidak menggunakan kemampuan mata melebihi sharinggan. Sementara Sai hanya duduk bersilah, menggambar puluhan harimau untuk memblokade serangan belakang untuk Sasuke, dan beberapa melindunginya.

Semua musuh akhirnya dapat dikalahkan tanpa sisa.

"Masih ada banyak musuh, pergilah keSuna menggunakan burung tintamu secepat mungkin. Aku akan disini dengan Sakura untuk menghambat mereka semua."

Misi adalah nomer satu sekarang ini.

Sai mengangguk dan pergi bersama burung tintanya.

000

"Keluarlah."

Seorang laki-laki tambun keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"Uchiha eh? Hahahaha… ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang mena—AKH!"

Sasuke menusuk perutnya dengan kusanagi. Mangekyo sharinggan sudah pekat menguasai kedua matanya.

"Gadis itu atau kubelah tubuhmu menjadi dua."

Sejak awal Sasuke sudah menduganya, mereka mengetahui gulungan itu ada pada Sakura. Sekarang sudah pasti Sakura ada pada mereka.

Sepertinya mereka memata-matai sejak kami keluar konoha. Sasuke menggeram pelan.

Sejak awal konsentrasinya terpecah antara misi dan keadaan teman musim seminya. Sungguh keadaan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau ingin gadis berkulit halus itu?"

Sasuke semakin memperdalam kusanaginya. BOFF!

Bunshin.

"Mencari gadis ini?"

Sasuke menoleh, matanya terbuka lebar.

000

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

Sakura disana, dalam dekapan pria itu dengan tangan dan kaki terlilit tali chakra. Ada banyak sekali goresan pada tangan dan kakinya. Wajahnya lebam dan darah segar masih mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kau tau Uchiha? Gadis ini bahkan sudah kusiksa sedemikian rupa, tapi ia masih saja tidak mau memberikan gulungan rahasia untuk Kazekage Suna. Gadis yang benar-benar keras kepala, eh?"

"Sudah cukup ceritanya?"

Pria yang tadi sempat Sasuke tusuk bushinnya tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perduli sama sekali dengan gadis ini heh?"

Sasuke mendengus sembari memasukkan kusanagi dalam sarung pedang.

"Misi adalah misi, berhentilah bertele-tele."

Sakura menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ia mencoba mencari sinar kebohongan. Tapi nihil. Mata Sasuke memancarkan betapa seriusnya perkataan barusan. Sakura tidak akan berteriak, ia sudah lelah disiksa sedemikian rupa tadi dibawah tanah.

Tenggorokannya sudah sakit untuk sekedar berkata 'jangan'.

"Baiklah, sepertinya gulungan tu tidak ada padamu," pria itu menyerigai "Jika memang gadis ini tidak penting, dan gulungan itu masih ada padamu, aku yakin kau akan melarikan diri ketimbang repot-repot melawanku."

Wajah Sasuke tetap datar, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Apa lebih baik aku mencari gulungan itu pada gadis ini sekali lagi ya? Mungkin saja…"

Wajah pria itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Mata Sakura melotot, tangan pria itu berada diatas dadanya, sementara satu tangan yang lain meraba pahanya.

"…bisa saja dia menyembunyikannya disin—ARGHHHHH!"

Sakura jatuh terduduk, ia tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada pria itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah kobaran api hitam sebelum kegelapan menguasai kesadarannya.

**000**

Sakura tidak tahu seperti laki-laki itu, ia tidak memahaminya dengan baik.

Namun melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tertidur disamping ranjangbya sekarang, bukanlah hal yang berada dalam jangkauan akal sehatnya. Ini seperti bukan Sasuke.

Ini bukan laki-laki yang selama ini begitu ia cintai.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menitihkan air mata. Sasuke disini.

Menungguinya sampai tertidur.

Sakura memandang wajah itu lekat-lekat, mencoba menyimpan memori ini sebaik mungkin.

Kedua bola mata itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan kedua iris jelaga yang menelannya perlahan lahan.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidakada yang berbicara.

Sasuke menciumnya.

Hingga akhir tidak ada yang berbicara.

Hanya ia, Sasuke, dan air mata penuh bahagia dari kedua matanya.

Hanya ia yang tahu bahwa mala mini Sasuke memluknya penuh perlindungan.

000

Ketika pagi menjelang, Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Meninggalkan jejak aroma maskulin pada tempat tidurnya.

Semalam mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya Sasuke dan dia dalam dekapan sepanjang mimpi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

000

"Kau sudah sehat rupanya."

Hampir saja Sakura menjatuhkan piring yang barusan ia cuci.

"Jangan membuatku kaget Pig, kau bisa membuatku jantungan."

Tidak ada wajah bersinar seperti biasanya. Ino Yamanaka tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Kesenduan ada pada kedua netra biru langit milik gadis itu.

"Ada apa Pig?"

Mereka terdiam, bahkan Ino seperti enggan mendekatinya. Wajah itu menunduk dalam.

"Hei? Apakah hubunganmu dengan Sai baik-baik saja?"

Ino diam. Namun sebuah tangis dan pelukan erat membuat Sakura tercengang.

"Sakura…"

Ino terisak menyebut namanya

"Sasuke.. di-dia…"

000

Baru kemarin malam Sasuke menciumnya.

Baru kemarin.

Sakura memandang keadaan kamarnya.

Berantakan.

"Sasuke akan menikah, dia baru saja membicarakan hal ini kepada Kakashi-sensei."

Setiap sel dari tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Ia ingin lupa namun ingatan itu begitu jelas.

Sasuke akan menikah, laki-laki yang selama ini ia tunggu akan menikah. Lelaki yang malam itu mencium dan memeluknya sepanjang malam akan menikah.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Permainan takdir apa lagi?

To be continued…

.

Akhirnya bisa update.

Maaf untuk chapter ini cho tidak bisa membalas pesan kalian kemarin :'(

Banyak hal yang terjadi didunia nyata.

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan.

Chapter depan adalah chap terakhir.

Sebagai author, saya yakin saya masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan.

Banyak sekali :'(

Maaf.

Peluk cium.

Cho lolo


End file.
